Past and Present: A story of Greed
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: A story of Greed's memories of his past life as Edward Kencolt. A slight AUish situation, but it follows the direction of the main story. Has an interesting twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own FMA, the copyright belongs to Viz and the Hiromu Arakawa.

Past to Present: A Greed Story

Chapter 1: Memories

My Parents died when I was eighteen. My mother first then a year later my father. They were buried on the same land that the Kenncolt family had been buried in for generations. Trust me they were good people they forced all their love and affection, which parents always give their children, on to me…which, to my disgust, came about in the form of piano lesions. Of course, I was not an only child, surprise. Anyway by the time my dad died my sister was only ten and I was her guardian.

Lilly…that little sister of mine could charm anyone with a smile. That's the main thing I remember about her. At the time of my father's death we had a good sum of money, but it wouldn't last forever and it was around that time I began writing for the local news paper.

Now, I can plainly remember what I enjoyed and what was precious to me. Lilly was the main thing that I wanted to protect, so she was precious to me, I enjoyed writing and alchemy. I knew some alchemy, not enough to make a living out of it, but enough to fix objects in and around the house.

What shocked me the most about Lilly was after my father's funeral; she ran into my room and shook me awake. I naturally assumed, that she was going to cry, and at the time she was small…small kids usually cry after someone they loved died. I sat up and looked at her.

"What's the matter kiddo?" I stared at her for a good ten seconds before she actually spoke.

"I've made up my mind."

_Made up her what!_ I thought. Her eyes shown sheer determination. Still staring I shook my head.

"Okay," I said "what did you make up your mind about that's so important that you ran over here to my room at three in the morning."

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I want to become a State Alchemist. You know alchemy, so you can teach me."

_I can what?_ I rubbed the back of my hand against my head.

"Lill," I said as simply as I could, "I'm not a State Alchemist. I only know a little bit. I can only teach you so much. Plus, you need to be pretty much an expert at it and you'll need to take a test in order to even become one." I was prepared for anything like 'I wana be a doctor, a scientist, a dancer'…even 'I want to be a hooker', but a State Alchemist that was way over my head.

"Oh," she said, and her head sunk, as she gave me that dreaded look.

_Crap, Not the wounded puppy look. No I can't give in._ I tried, believe me…I tried, but I succumb to the look long before she even started to give it…I cracked. Cracked like a nut in a nut cracker.

"Hold on," I said. Her head slightly rose.

"If that's what you really want to be I can teach you some then I can find you a teacher." She had this big grin on her face and glomped me.

"Thank you brother," she said with joy.

As more time passed I could see that that was what she wanted, to be wasn't like a spure of the moment thing. I did find a teacher, an ex-State Alchemist by the name of Gildas Conway. He was a decent guy, but after he finished teaching her one day he grabbed my ass. That lead me to kick the crap out of him, after that I gave him a little threat.

"Try that again, and I'll make it so you can only eat with a straw." He ran away fast yelling

"Yes sir, it will never happen again!" This all happened with out Lilly's knowledge or she **would** make it so he could only eat with a straw. So mum was the word.

Her alchemy training ended with him when she was fourteen, 'cause he did it again. Trust me, that was the first time I ever felt happy that I had three broken ribs, a sprain, and several cuts to my arms legs and head concussion…plus a sore ass now that I remember, Lilly was the one who saw to that. That brat had quite the kick. Reason being was that she started two years ago learning how to do martial arts…lucky me.

"You idiot!" She yelled throwing the washcloth at my face. I was sitting on my bed; the doctor had left only minutes before. She glared at me.

"You should have told me he was doing that," she said. And then added "Plus you should had fired him the first time, not beat the hell out of him."

"Hey," I said calmly like nothing had happened, "watch your language missy."

"Don't change the subject Eddy," she said looking like she wanted to take a good couple cracks at me. Moi! Change the subject. Never. She stormed out of the room to cool off; I knew I heard something breaking followed buy a damn it from Lilly.

"Lill, like I said before watch your language," and added "what happened?" Then silence followed by the sound of chalk against wood and then the sound of alchemic sparks; I knew it, what ever she broke she had just fixed it.

Her alchemy had really improved, but I had two pressing matters. One, was I had to turn in my latest column by tomorrow for the paper. Two, was finding Lilly a new teacher.

_Crap what a mess I'm in._

I sighed and said,

"Lill, I need my notebook, a pen, and something hard to write on…and no suit cases this time." Her foot steps became loud as she went past my door and then died away into the distance. About two minutes latter she came back into my room with what I asked for. She handed them to me.

"Eddy…" her voice full of remorse. "Look, Eddy, I'm sorry I got angry. Do you forgive me?" The kid meant it to. She never once in her life meant to cause me harm in any way, shape, or form. I sighed and beckend her to come closer, she did, and then I patted her head. My body would be in even more pain then it was in if I hugged her.

"Kiddo," I said smiling at her. "Look. I know , you realize anger comes and goes, and you know every body gets angry…like I did with Conway today…Just don't go giving people a bloody nose and a cracked jaw when your angry." She laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

As she left the room she turned around and said to me, "Get better, okay." I spoke to her before she left.

"Lill, when I'm done give my column to Mr. Leminston. Okay."

She smiled, and said, as she closed the door, "okay."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiromu Arakawa never gave Hohemheim a last name so I had to create one. I also created his wife's name. To those who don't know Alex is the Homunculi Envy in the series.

Chapter 2: Forbidden Love

A month had passed and I had found a new teacher. He was a kind man with a wife and a son. His name was Hohemheim Ethelbert and apparently he did enjoy teaching Lilly. He had taught his son, who turned out to be one year older then her. It was a while before I met him. Alexander Ethelbert was…now that I think of it he looked a hell of a lot like Edward Elric. Basically he had the same everything except his eyes; they were blue. Small world huh?

What shocked me most of all was his wife. Elica Ethelbert was drop dead gorgeous. No wonder I fell for her so quickly, her soft golden hair ended lightly in curls at her shoulders, her blue eyes pierced my heart like daggers, and her hands were as warm an delicate as flower…heh heh heh…wasn't I the love sick bastard.

As they left I felt a sharp pain at my shoulder, it was Lilly, and she had just pinched me.

"Earth to Eddy," she had said.

"Owww," I screamed. "Lill, don't do that." She looked at me and smirked.

"I know that face."

"What face?" She then laughed and said

"You just were hit by cupid's arrow, congratulations."

I guess I was because I wanted to see her more and more every day. I even changed my way home from work to just to get glimpses at her out of her window sitting in the sun. Her face, her smile, and even her body I wanted it all. For the first time in my life I was really greedy. Sure any kid would want a toy if his parents said no, but it wasn't only greed that consumed me when I looked at her it was hope, lust, envy, and longing.

Lilly kept learning alchemy from Hohemheim and I knew she was enjoying herself, the more I thought about it the more I came to realize I couldn't have Elica. She was a happy woman in a wonderful and happy marriage, but at the same time I had the longing to have Hohemheim leave and never come back.

One day, the rain was falling hard and I felt the need to go out, I grabbed my umbrella and left. Lilly was already asleep, it had been three months since Hohemheim started teaching her, and her progress increased, I was happy for her and yet twice I had the longing to push Hohemheim off a bridge, but being the nice guy that I was at the time, I stopped those feelings before they ran out of control.

I found myself passing Hohemheim's house and their she was, Elica had just stepped outside holding her umbrella and a basket. Was it fate that I met her like this? Hell if I know, but just looking at her transfixed me in awe. Then, it happened in an instant, she slipped on a step and started to fall, I ran and caught her before she hit the street.

Her whole body felt warm in my arms, and then she started to quiver in pain. She looked at me.

"M-my ankle, I think I twisted my ankle," she spoke so delicately it melted into my heart.

"W-we need to get you inside," I spoke to her, my voice quivering. I had never been this close to her, never been able to touch her. She nodded and handed me her house keys, I opened the door and looked at her and then she smiled.

"I'll put you on the couch, then I'll go find some ice and we'll fix that ankle up in no time," I smiled back at her and then she pushed me away and landed on her feet.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Kenncolt," she spoke in a dignified way. _The hell?_ That what my immediate thought. She had planned this, right from the start.

"Um…," I said. I was perplexed, why had she done this, was it to prove a point? "I-I'll just go get your husband and…"

"He's not here," she just cut me off. "He is on a trip to see his family."

"O-okay," I said. Now this was bothering me a little bit. "Then I'll get your son and…" She cut me off again.

"He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Now why was she doing this was the first thought that crossed my mind. Hell, I knew, why she wanted me here.

"I've seen you Mr. Edward Kenncolt," she spoke so slowly and seductively that it mesmerized me. She continued "watching me, and trying to look at me."

_Oh, crap._ I was in hot water now, and their was no way I could get out of it.

"Listen Mrs. Ethelbert I-I," She then put a finger to my lips, then her hands clasped my shoulders. She was about two inches away from me before she spoke.

"Have you ever tasted forbidden fruit Mr. Kenncolt?" My heart started to beat faster, I became nervous and shaky.

"I-I don't understand Mrs. Eth…" She then placed her finger on my lips again and smiled.

"It's Elica," she said. She came closer, and then kissed me. The rest of that night is a blur to me; I remember a bed, wine, and even more kissing. After that everything goes black.

The next morning I woke up in a strange bed with a form next to me, I sighed and yawned, as I did something caught my eye I had no shirt on. Usually I wear a night shirt with pants…and…those were gone too.

_No, please no,_ I thought franticly _don't tell me I'm not, I'm not…oh hell I am, I'm naked._ I was in a state of panic. What had happened last night? And then…I put two and two together.

_No,…don't tell me…_I looked at the person next to me, it was Elica. She moaned and turned over and then woke up.

"My your up early this morning Eddy," she said smiling at me.

"M-Mrs.Eth-huh?" I was confused. "W-when did I ever say that you can call me Eddy?" She laughed and cooed.

"Why, last night Eddy. And it was a fantastic night. Oh that's right," she said. And then grabbed a robe and put it on. She went to the side of the bed and handed me my clothes.

"You told me last night that your sister is home. I wouldn't want her to worry. I'll leave the room so you can get dressed," she smiled. Then she did leave the room, I looked at the clock on the wall it said it was five o'clock.

_Good,_ I thought _Lilly is still asleep. I still got time._

I left the house five minutes later, and at that time Elica handed me a ticket for a play that was being shown at the town theater she then whispered in my ear,

"I'll see you next Sunday night at six o'clock Eddy." I nodded and left. She was right I had just tasted forbidden fruit and I wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still don't own FMA Damn…

Chapter 3: Guilt and forgiveness

The months flew by and soon my love affair with Elica had just reached a year. And the best part was no one except Elica and I knew, but at the same time I began to have a sickening feeling in my stomach. It wasn't that I didn't love Elica, no; I loved her so much that at points it was unbearable to be without her, but I felt I don't know…guilty. I felt like I was doing wrong, like the forbidden fruit had suddenly become sour.

I believe my feelings were beginning to show, 'cause on one of our dates Elica looked worried.

"Eddy?" She had asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I-I wasn't listing. Please continue Elica," I said as I had woken from my daze. I was in deep thought, over it all again, and I was starting to become worried with the affair. She looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Eddy, are you alright? You don't look so good," she was worried about, me I could hear it in her voice. I looked to her and smiled.

"No," I said staring into her beautiful blue gaze, "I'm not feeling well darling. Maybe we should continue this another night?" She nodded.

"Of course. Waiter," she had called our server for the evening.

"Yes miss," he said with a deep bow.

"May we please have our check?" She said smiling.

"Of course."

We left the restaurant and I drove her home. Again Hohemheim was out of town, and Alexander was in his shed lab. She looked at me, held me, then let go.

"Make sure you get a good night's sleep Eddy," she said and then kissed me. Then she started up to her house. I sighed; I had no clue what I was doing. I started home, Lilly was with a friend and she would not be back for another hour. I got out of my car and looked at my pocket watch.

_Good it's Seven o'clock, Lilly isn't home yet._ Or so I thought. I entered the house, took off my coat and headed to the kitchen into calm my nerves. And there sitting at the table, arms folded, was Lilly.

"L-Lilly," I was suprised. "Y-your home early." She walked over to me.

"You said you would be home," her eyes were icy and merciless. "You promised you'd be here for me. No lies, no secretes, you promised."

"I-I was out," I was very nervous, and wondering, 'when she did get home?' "How was Sarah?" She looked at me.

"I wasn't at Sarah's today," she said. She was angry.

"I was at Alex's today," she said calmly-way too calmly. It took me a while to figure out who Alex was. She was talking about Alexander Ethelbert.

"Really," I said. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing much, talking mostly. He said when his father's away he sees he mom leaving the house with a man who looks like you. Care to explain Eddy?" She was looking at me with such a glare that even Wrath would cringe.

"What business is it of yours?" I shot back. She looked at me with surprise.

"You are," she said and added "you're seeing Mrs. Ethelbert. Eddy why? I was joking when I said 'you were hit by cupid's arrow'. W…" I cut her off. I was angry, why was she saying this to me? Her own brother when lord knows she could be screwing Alexander Ethelbert.

"Lilly," I started. "Why the hell is it any of your business what I do in my spare time. Why the hell do you want to know? Do you want to know if I'm fucking Elica, fine I am. Your always like this you always want things and then you manipulate. So get a goddamn clue and stop prying into my…"SMACK. Her hand hit me right across my face. I looked at her in shock; tears were rolling down her face. She-she was crying…really crying.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Just stop it! Your not Eddy, your not him. You're just a greedy monster who just looks out for himself. You've switched places with him. My brother, my big brother Edward Kenncolt is a nice sweet person who wouldn't say those awful things to me." I hurt her; I really did hurt her…not by hitting, but with what I said. Then I realized what she said. I had become a greedy monster. I had just lost myself to a lie. There would be no happiness for me and Elica, she had a family and I believe Alexander was saying the same thing to her just now.

"Lilly I…" I started to speak but she cut me off.

"No! Just get the hell away from me." And she ran. I slumped myself on the floor my hands clasped to my face.

_I really screwed myself up this time._

Lilly did not talk to me at all for two weeks, I tried everything to apologize: gifts, chocolates, even expensive alchemy books-she burned them. The brat. Every gift I gave her she burned. She just looked at me like I was a stranger. I bought a gold locket and put the picture from when we were little in it and left it in her room with a note.

Then one morning she spoke, she didn't look at me and she said

"Hohemheim is back; maybe you should tell him what's been going on between you and his wife." She was right, and I also realized something else, I had to end it with Elica. I went to Hohemheim first I told him, he looked at me.

"Hohemheim, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He walked up to me I was ready for him to kill me, but he put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled.

"I forgive you. I knew Elica was up to something. I was meaning to have a talk with her," he smiled that same sad smile.

"Wait," I said. "I'll go talk to Elica, I was planning to end it today. She'll inflict all of her wrath on me."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again not an owner just a user of FMA.

Chapter 4: Death& Rebirth

Elica and I were over and Hohemheim had disappeared. It was over; the guilt that held me for so long had ended. I decided to try and make up for my sins, but Lilly was still not talking to me, but I had seen the box with the locket open and the locket on her neck.


	5. Epilog

AN: Don't own FMA and spoiler warning for anyone who has not read the Manga scans.

Epilog

Yup, I got a new body, Ling's. No one, no one's the wiser. As I walk down the street I pass a book shop and step inside.

"Good morning," the cashier says. I look at her.

"Feh," is all I want to say. My attention draws over to the new book rack and a title catches my eyes.

_The hell?_ I pick one up and read it. _No way! That's impossible._ The book, it's called _Those with Wings_. Those with wings was my book. The one that was rejected. I flip to the first page my dedication is in their, yes it says to my sister Lilly.

_But who?_ Then I see another dedication, under mine.

This book is dedicated to the memory of my brother Eddy who wrote this book.

-Lilly Clowes

I go to the cashier.

"Hey lady, when was this book published?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles.

"Oh, it was published two weeks ago."

_Two weeks ago? So Lill, you've changed your name._ I notice a seal. _Ah, so you did become a State Alchemist._

"Lady, do you know how old this woman is?"

"Yes, she came in yesterday she's 28."

_28? How could be…unless…oh. I get it you found the gate._

_So, I believe you know the Elrics. I'll think I'll go to Central Miss._ _Aqua-Works alchemist._

The End


End file.
